


Monster Hunter

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that vampires are just pathetic stalkers. They say that werewolves are just fuzzy superheroes. They say that demons only belong to the reign of fairy tales.</p><p>We know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Hunter

They say that vampires are just pathetic stalkers. They say that werewolves are just fuzzy superheroes. They say that demons only belong to the reign of fairy tales.

We know better.

Our enemies are everywhere, lurking, hunting in the dark. They prey on the humanity, whose minds are blinded by the enemies' trick.

We may never win every battle. But we need to fight the war.

Luke put down his telescope and spoke through the wireless, "There're five people in the house and I'm certain that our target's inside. Action now. Try to ensure that no innocents are hurt."

"Rogers," Danny answered.

Luke disabled the surveillance camera, climbed over the wall, and arrived at the door. Danny was already there. He nodded at Danny and kicked open the door.

The house inside was dim and dusty, as if it had been empty for a long time. Luke knew better. He signaled Danny to follow him up the stairs, and arrived at the target's bedroom.

Luke kicked open the door. "Freeze!" He shouted.

Inside the room two people lift their head from the neck they're biting on and looked at them with dreamy eyes. Not waiting for them to response, Luke pulled the safety off his gun and shoot.

One of them fell. Another pounced at him. Luke tried to dodge, but at last Luke and the vampire wrestled together. The vampire tried to bite into Luke's neck but then his eyes were stretched open when he failed to bite into Luke.

"Iron skin," Luke grunted. He pulled the vampire away and shot through his chest. Danny already checked up on the victims and put up first aid.

"They're lucky. The vampire didn't started for long."

"Retreat now. The police may come at any time." Luke said. Then he turned to the two human people with blank eyes. "Be careful. Next time you may be so lucky."

They left the house and got into their car. "Good job," Danny said, raising his hand.

"For now," Luke grunted, but he high-five Danny after all.

We never sleep. We are Monster Hunter.


End file.
